Ordinary People
by AnGeLofIcE1
Summary: Another RE: Outbreak retelling and my first RE fanfic... please be nice and review
1. Outbreak pt 1

Hello there. I've always loved the Resident Evil games, so in honor of REO: File 2's release, I began this little fic about the game and its predecessor. It's my first Resident Evil fic, so please be nice. (Even though it's about the underrated Outbreak games and I'm a Yoko fan hiding behind a big shield)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Resident Evil/Biohazard game franchise… sucks for me.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: OUTBREAK- pt. 1

No one ever saw it coming. The horror that the Umbrella Corporation hid within its secrets. One place in particular was affected by those secrets in the most horrible way possible. That place was Raccoon City.

Jack's Bar- most of the time known as J's Bar- was experiencing a regular night. It wasn't too busy nor too empty. The guitar blared out of the speakers of the jukebox. The bar was clean and was plainly arranged. Like any other bar, it had an area where the bartender made drinks. Jack, the owner, had not only supplied the bar with beer, but with a fine selection of wines as well. There was a television set hanging in the corner tuning in to the news. One of the unique features of the place were the large wooden barrels that were being used as tables. It just seemed like a regular metropolis bar.

Kevin Ryman was sitting on his usual stool and happily drinking. The cop had gotten his second rejection letter from S.T.A.R.S.- Special Tactics and Rescue Squad. The carefree man was a good shot, but it was that carefree attitude and reckless decisions that got him in trouble and kept him away from S.T.A.R.S. "Oh well, third time's the charm," whispered Kevin as he happily sipped on his drink.

Kevin looked around the bar to see familiar faces. Sitting to the right was Mark Wilkins and Bob Smith. Both were security guards and family men. To his left sat the very shady regular David King, a plumber with a past. Behind him was the trained surgeon George Hamilton, newspaper reporter Alyssa Ashcroft, and subway operator Jim Chapman. The bell above the door rang as a nerdy Asian woman walked through the threshold and straight into the ladies' room.. Cindy the waitress was handing out drinks that Will prepared when a large rat ran across the floor. The poor woman shrieked and dropped her tray. She apologized to everyone for the distraction.

The bell rang again. A man that looked even more shady than Mr. King stepped into the room rather stiff. "Bob, where your mind at?" asked Mark. Mark's partner didn't look too well. The new man's strange groans were noticed by no one other than Will. "May I help you?" Will asked skeptically. The man let out another groan and went for Will's neck. Will struggled under the force, but he eventually got the stiff man off. "Bob!" Mark exclaimed as Bob fell to the floor. More faces pressed up against the bar's windows. "HOLY SHIT!" yelled a frightened Jim.

Cindy rushed across the room towards Will. Dr. Hamilton was already at work. A scream came from the women's restroom. "Halt! Surrender immediately!" yelled Kevin. The man wouldn't stop, so Kevin shot him in the knee. The pale flesh absorbed the bullet, but it didn't slow the man down. George and Cindy already pulled the injured Will away. Kevin aimed again, this time for the head. The stiff man was within swiping distance when Kevin pulled the trigger.

Meanwhile in the women's restroom, the Asian girl was having a few problems of her own. Another one of those damned things came in through a ventilation hole. It was beginning to close in on her! Reflexively, she pushed the thing that used to be human in the face and began to crawl towards the door. Unfortunately the thing caught up and was about to go in for the kill. Suddenly the door opened with David coming at the creature and slashing it three times before it went down. "Come on lil' sista," said Alyssa as she pulled the girl out of the bathroom.

"Hey! One of you help me with these!" exclaimed Kevin. He was currently trying to block the door with the barrel tables. Alyssa rushed to his aid while Jim and the Asian girl helped out Mark with Bob. Try as he might, George could not stop the bleeding. "Cindy," Will muttered, "take this key and lead the others upstairs." Cindy nodded and opened the locked staff door. Jim ran through the door before anyone else. He was followed by David and Mark assisting the wounded Bob with the girl in tow. Alyssa was next and was followed by George and Kevin shouldering Will to the steps. Will turned to Cindy and asked, "May I have the key back?" Cindy handed Will the key. With every last ounce of strength he had left, Will opened the door, shut it, and locked it from the other side. "Will!" Cindy cried. "Will! What the hell are you thinking!" yelled Kevin from the other side. "GO!" was the reply from Will. "Ahh! Help me!" screamed Jim, currently being pulled out the window by a pair of undead arms. "Shit…" Kevin muttered under his breath as he went to help the subway employee.

On the other side of the door, Will stuttered, "Ci-cindy… I lo- ahh!" His screams brought poor Cindy to tears. "WILL!" she yelled over and over until George put a hand on her shoulder. "We can't let his sacrifice be in vain," George said. Cindy nodded with a depressing look and headed up the stairs with George.

On top of the steps, Kevin whipped out his .45 automatic and shot at the limbs. The freed Jim thanked Kevin and continued his way up.. Everyone reached the lounge area. A few seconds later. "What are those things?" Alyssa asked a bunch of strangers who were just as clueless as she was. "They seemed to be decomposing," replied the doctor. Kevin noticed the short Asian girl. "Weren't you wearing different clothes earlier?" he spontaneously asked. "Are you some kind of pervert?" asked Alyssa. "No, I'm Kevin. And you are?" "Alyssa Ashcroft. And I don't plan on being food for cannibals." "That goes double for me!" a frightened Jim exclaimed. "Pipe down! Who the heck are you?" "Jim Chapman. You seriously need to cool down lady." Everyone else took turns introducing themselves. "Okay everyone. Fan out and search for anything useful," nagged Alyssa. "Umm… I think I found something," said the Asian girl, Yoko Suzuki. She presented Alyssa with a handgun. It was a standard issue Beretta for use with 9mm bullets. "Keep it. You'll need it more than me," commented Alyssa as she pulled out a stun gun. "A lady must always be prepared." "Some lady," said Jim. Alyssa walked over to Jim and kicked him square in the groin. "Hey you! Why don't you run along and find something useful!" Alyssa spoke loudly as she went off searching. The silent David found a nail gun and built a temporary barricade. Cindy went to her locker to get her first aid kit with Kevin and his firearm close by. George was examining Bob's condition which wasn't too good. Yoko and Jim walked around the rest of the area. Jim found an iron pipe to use while Yoko stored a mixture of herbs into her knapsack.

Just then came a sickening crack of misfortune. The hoard of the undead broke through the door to the first floor. "They're coming!" shouted David as he finished making a homemade blowtorch with a lighter and pesticide spray. Everyone became frantic because the door to the roof was locked. "I found the key!" exclaimed Cindy. She unlocked the door and everyone raced up the stairs.

"Shall we split up and search again?" asked Kevin. Everyone nodded their heads and looked around. Kevin, Cindy, and Jim looked in the wine room. "Wow… Jack's been holding back on us little people." said Kevin with a bit of enthusiasm. It wasn't enough to bring back Cindy's 100-watt smile. Depressed about Will's fate, the ex-waitress continued her search without a word. "Hey! It must be my lucky day!" Jim said. The puzzle-solver found a key for the forklift they saw earlier. The trio went out the door towards the others. David was busy making Molotov Cocktails and already stuffed two down Yoko's knapsack, along with a few first aid sprays. Needless to say, it slowed the girl down, but she grinned (well, not really) and bore with it. Then there was banging on the door. Alyssa quickly took control of the situation. "Kevin, Mark, and David, watch the door; Yoko and Jim, turn on the forklift, bring up the crates, crawl through the vent, and find a way to open this God-forsaken shutter; George and Cindy, watch Bob, by the way take Yoko's gun. Does everyone understand what they need to do?" Everyone nodded, except for David and Jim who just grumbled.

* * *

I'm going to stop it here and see if it's worth my time to continue the story. Please review to see if the story continues. 

_P.S. About Yoko's knapsack, I'm using it through proportion. You can easily fit three first aid sprays and a charm in a knapsack easily and still have a good amount of room left. That also means that I'm not putting a shotgun, grenade launcher, assault rifle, and rocket launcher in it at the same time. _


	2. Outbreak pt 2

Wow! I'm updating this story! How magical... Oh yeah, this story will be mostly based off of memory since I sold my copies of REO: File 1 and 2...

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: OUTBREAK-pt. 2

The humming motor of the forklift rang louder than the banging door, but everyone's ears were focused on the knocking. Jim raised the crates for him and Yoko and both ascended the ladder. "It's party time," muttered Kevin. His face had a pained expression. Kevin had already used two of his seven bullets to free Jim and he only had one magazine left. "Now ain't the time to joke around," said George, who was also very nervous. The constant banging of the door was getting to all of them. Over near the shutter, Bob was getting worse by the minute. "Oh, the pain," Bob coughed up. "Hang in there! You mustn't give up!" quickly replied. She had seen enough death for one night. Meanwhile the good Dr. Hamilton was seriously thinking whether Bob would make it, but he kept this to himself. Alyssa walked over towards David. "How much is in that blowtorch of yours?" she casually asked. "Hmm, I'd say about two minutes worth. Then I'd have to switch." David replied. His eyes were still focused on the door. "Shit," was the only thing that came out of her mouth. Then there was a loud BANG! The door fell forward. Three zombies lunged towards warm flesh.

Outside, Yoko and Jim landed on their feet on a set of stairs. But their footsteps did not go unnoticed. A zombie came out of the shadows and rushed towards Jim who was closer. When Jim heard the frightening moan, he instinctively turned around and swung his iron pipe three times. Yoko crawled pass the zombie while Jim distracted it. She quickly stood up and ran to the shutter switch. It slowly raised. "Over here!" Yoko yelled. George and Cindy walked through supporting Bob. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Jim screamed. His arm was caught in the jaws of the undead. Yoko quickly took back the Berreta and fired at the zombie point blank. Jim was bleeding, but it was nothing too serious to their knowledge.

Back near the door, the three zombies were down, but five more took their place. Alyssa heard Yoko's call. A distracted Kevin turned towards Alyssa and got bit in the shoulder. "Grr, damn you!" he exclaimed as he pointed his gun to the zombie's head and fired. "Run!" yelled Kevin. They passed through the shutter and Yoko brought it back down again. The eight survivors ran up the stairs and onto the roof and rested a bit. "Shit! It bit me!" exclaimed a worried Jim. "One got me too," said Kevin. George and Cindy wrapped their wounds in bandages from Cindy's first aid kit. Bob slumped against the wall. "I don't think I could go on." he said. "What you talkin' 'bout, Bob?" Mark asked, "Of course your gonna live." "No, I feel the hunger. I'm just a burden to everyone. Tell my family that I love them, if they're still alive," Bob whispered to Mark. "Don't do it, Bob," Mark said. "Thank you, Mark," Bob said as he fired a bullet into his skull. Mark examined his friend's corpse. Bob had a smile on his face. "BOB!" Mark yelled with tears coming out of his eyes. The other survivors said nothing. They knew they could not ease the pain. Mark picked up Bob's gun and presented it. "Here, one of you use this, but return it," Mark offered. Nobody stepped up to claim it, so Alyssa accepted it and stuffed extra bullets into her pocket. Then came a demonic "caw"! Two ravens swooped down and pecked at Cindy and Yoko. Kevin and Alyssa took aim and fired. Both birds fell dead. "Zombie birds? My life is shit!" commented Jim. "Suck it up!" said Alyssa. Yoko and Cindy both had a few minor scratches across their scalp.

Then the survivors turned their heads to a voice. "Attention everyone! Evacuate immediately! We are closing off this area in five minutes!" They became frantic and started searching for a way down. Kevin looked around and saw that the fence was loose. "Hey! Someone help me break this down!" Mark walked over and helped Kevin knock down a section. Kevin walked down the wooden planks and jumped to the other rooftop. Mark, George, and Alyssa followed in suit. Then came Yoko. She leaped and fell short. Everyone gasped as Yoko hung on the side of the building. Kevin and Alyssa rushed to rescue and pulled her up. Jim took out his lucky coin and flipped it up into the air. It landed on heads. "Alright!" Jim exclaimed as he took off and landed on the other side. Cindy made it across with the help of George. When David's turn finally came up, more crows appeared. Everyone except Alyssa and Mark ran into the building. "Jump!" yelled Alyssa. She and Mark fired at the crows. David ran and jumped, but was distracted by a crow and fell short. The same crow pecked on David's right hand. He was only hanging on with one hand when Mark ran to David and helped him up. "Die," David muttered as he threw a wrench at the crow with deadly accuracy. The trio went into the building and descended the elevator where the others were waiting for them. They all headed towards the exit when a female zombie slashed at Alyssa from behind. "BITCH!" Alyssa screamed in pain. David took out his knife and proceeded to slice up the zombie. "You ok?" he asked Alyssa. "Dammit! That bitch got me!" she replied, "Let's go." The eight survivors left the apartment building.

"Raymond!" Kevin yelled to his fellow officer outside. "Ryman? Is this everyone?" asked Raymond. "Everyone alive. What's goin' on?" said Kevin. "I don't know, but help us out by pushing back those police cars," replied Raymond. Kevin and David went to work on the first car with Alyssa as backup and George and Mark pushed the second car with Jim watching their backs. Raymond blew away a padlock with his shotgun. "This way!" he yelled. The survivors followed his orders and came to another door, but this one was harder to open. Then large ants with claws and pincers came out of the cracks. "Yoko! The Cocktails!" exclaimed David. Yoko took out the Molotov Cocktails and lit them up with David's "blowtorch". They waited for the ants to crowd together before throwing them. Everyone else used whatever weapons they had at their disposal, including big pieces of concrete. Finally Raymond got the door to open. Everyone ran to the next area. "Shit out of ammo," said Kevin. "I'm out too," said Alyssa. Mark and Yoko were clean as well. Jim's pipe became a projectile and David's spray was empty. Raymond was reloading when a myriad of zombies ambushed him, tearing off his flesh. "Agh, Ryman! The tanker! Protect everyone! AHH!" were Raymond's final words. "Raymond!" Kevin yelled as he and Mark ran towards Raymond's corpse. Kevin kicked away the zombies, grabbed the lighter on the ground, and retreated. Mark knocked away most of the reanimated corpses and picked up the shotgun. Before he could get away, a zombie bit his foot. He shook his foot loose, kicked off the zombie's head, ran. "David! The tanker!" yelled Kevin. David quickly released all the gas. "Into the canal!" exclaimed Kevin again. He threw the lighter into the river of gasoline. The zombies were burning. Kevin jumped into the canal as the tanker exploded.

The survivors found themselves in the sewers. "Shit," said Kevin. "Penny for your thoughts?" asked Yoko. "That's three people that we saw died today. Two of which were very good friends. What is going on? Did we finally bring about the end of the world?" replied Kevin. "We shouldn't focus too much on that right now. Right now we're really lucky to be alive," said Yoko as she walked down the sewers towards the others. 'Lucky, huh?' thought Kevin.

When the survivors climbed out of the sewers, they discovered that they were in Apple Inn Square. They found an officer up the road. "Ryman! You're alive! Is Raymond with you?" "No, he didn't make it," replied Kevin with guilt on his face. "I see. Are these all the survivors?" "Pretty much." "Ok, get in."

The eight were now traveling in an armored car. All were thankful they were alive, but regretted that others had to die for them. "So where are we going?" asked Jim. "They're gonna take us to the R.P.D. and were probably gonna wait there until the army arrives," answered Kevin. "What's the army going to do about friggin' zombies?" "Hmm, I think that the worse-case scenario would be to blow up the entire city," replied Alyssa. "Was I talking to you?" asked Jim. "You wanna start something creep?" In the corner of the car, a small chuckle came out of Dr. Hamilton. "What's up, doc?" asked Kevin. "I find it ironic that the world is basically turned upside-down and we're still fighting about meaningless banter." This made everyone shut up again. The car stopped. "Are we here?" questioned Cindy. "Damn, there's a roadblock. You have to make the rest of the way on foot. Since you're traveling with Ryman, I guess I could give you some ammunition."

Kevin stepped out of the truck with a full .45 automatic and a box of extra bullets. Mark came out with Raymond's shotgun and a box of shotgun shells. George and Cindy each had a Beretta. David and Jim both had shotguns and shells. Alyssa tucked her stun gun into her pocket and held a Magnum Revolver in her hands, but the ammo in there was all there was. Yoko held onto the late Bob's handgun. The herbs and first aid sprays in her knapsack were used to treat the injured. All of the space was filled with two boxes of 9mm bullets and shotgun shells. The survivors then made their way towards Main Street. Along the way, Kevin found another Magnum Revolver. He hung in the back near Yoko. "Hey Yoko. Come here," said Kevin as he brought her into an alleyway. "Yes?" Yoko asked. "Here, take it." "Huh? But I don't think--" "It's ok. It'll be out little secret." "Umm, ok." "Hey! What are you two doing?" yelled Alyssa. "Nothing! We'll be right there!" said Yoko, "Hey Kevin, promise me that you'll live through this." "Ok, I promise."

They reached the bridge and were shocked to see a wave of zombies. Three officers were down there only a few yards away from the sea of the undead. They appeared to be working on something when the zombies broke through the barricade. "Let's go!" said Kevin as they descended the stairs on the other side. "Oh my God! There's no end to them. We planted explosives, but the bomb switch and detonator are still in the mess." "Alright! Let's go!" yelled Alyssa. And they all charged into the zombies.

Kevin, Mark, and Yoko went left. Kevin hung back taking potshots. Mark escorted around Yoko as she looked for the detonator. Mark's shotgun knocked back the zombies that came into its range. Yoko occasionally shot a zombie that got too close for comfort. They found the detonator and returned to the portly officer. Five of the team went for the switch. David opened up a path with his shotgun. George and Cindy searched the switch. Alyssa only shot when she George and Cindy were in trouble. Jim watched their rear flank. George picked up the bomb switch and rushed back. Both teams combined the items and one person needed to get close enough to send out the signal. "I'll do it," volunteered Kevin. "But--" Yoko was cut off. "I'll live through this." Everyone reluctantly agreed as Kevin charged into the zombies. He slammed down the switch and a series of explosions went off.

In the aftermath, there was only dead bodies, concrete, and silence. Everyone was glad they survived the night, but they knew that it was only the beginning.

To be Continued...


End file.
